Kissing An Ashtray
by TML
Summary: Pinch Hit in response to the Fanfic Challenge Round Four – Pick Your Own Pairing  PYOP  for the Chit Chat on the Author's Corner…Prompt:  Character A catches Character B smoking a cigarette.  JJ/Emily!


Pinch Hit in response to the Fanfic Challenge Round Four – Pick Your Own Pairing (PYOP) for the Chit Chat on the Author's Corner… hope you enjoy…not to sure about the title… I hate coming up with them…

Prompt: Character A catches Character B smoking a cigarette.  
Pairing: JJ/Emily

**Kissing an Ashtray**

"Emily Prentiss what in the world are you doing?" Emily shot up and hid the cigarette beside her. She cursed at having been caught.

"Shit is right. Now you wanna explain yourself?" For the first time in a long time Emily looked scared. Even at her age she looked like a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"I'm waiting." Emily turned completely no longer hiding her cigarette. She knew she'd catch hell if she got caught but she'd risked it anyways. It wasn't like she was a chimney. Every once in a while she needed a cigarette to help her where her compartmentalizing couldn't.

"Look its not like I do it all the time. Just every once in a while it helps me calm down." Emily defended herself. She was a grown woman for Gods sake. But one look at the blond before her made her tremble.

"Still waiting." JJ couldn't believe her eyes. She'd known Emily had smoked when she was younger but she figured that was a habit she'd long broken.

"I got stressed." Emily explained lamely. She couldn't believe she couldn't come up with a better answer.

"You got stressed? Really? That's the best you can come up with? You have to do much better then that."

Emily wasn't sure she was ready to talk about what had caused her urgent need for a cigarette. She sighed. She hated bringing personal issues to work but it didn't look like it could be avoided. "I told my mother about us." She shut her eyes as she waited for the blond to yell.

"Of all the times to tell her you chose to tell her while we're on a case in the middle of nowhere?"

Emily felt the urge to put the cigarette back to her lips and allow the smoke to do its job in calming here. She just couldn't win for lose. "It wasn't exactly my idea. She bombarded me with questions of why I wouldn't bring anyone to her functions and how there was someone she wanted to set me up with. It just slipped out okay?"

"It just slipped out?" JJ couldn't believe what she was hearing. For months she'd been trying to convince Emily to tell her mother and for months Emily had said it hadn't been the right time. Well it appeared the right time had been while they were in the middle of a case hunting down a serial killer in Wisconsin.

"Yeah. I mean I'd planned on telling her sooner or later. I just hadn't planned on telling her over the phone. Look I'm not sorry I told her. She just frustrated me so much that I needed a cigarette to calm down."

"Emily you know I love you don't you?" Emily nodded. "I love you more then anything in the world but we're gonna have to come up with a better way for you to deal with you frustration. Smoking is not it." Emily felt the cigarette being plucked out of her hand and discarded. She looking longingly at the bud. On second thought… she eyed JJ the twinkle in her eyes returned.

"Well there are several things we can do that would help my frustration." She said hopeful.

"Nice try. But its not going to happen. What did your mother say?" JJ quickly changed the subject. She was terrible at resisting Emily even if she did smell like cigarette smoke.

"She actually took it really well. That was until she told me to get it out of my system. She couldn't figure out why I was experimenting at my age. She told me to get serious and settle down with a man and have kids. Oh and that we'd both go to hell." JJ could see why Emily needed to smoke. Hell she'd never been a smoker but a cigarette or a drink was sounding really good to her.

"What did you tell her?" JJ wasn't sure she wanted to hear her answer.

"I told her it wasn't a phase. She needed to accept my choice in partners." She looked at JJ for a second. "Correction. Partner. I told her that I was settled down and happy with the person I was with. I told her that as long as I was in your company then hell wouldn't be as bad as one of her functions. I also told her nothing in the world could change my mind because I simply could not get you out of my system. " Emily leaned in to kiss JJ. She grunted JJ pulled away and took a step back.

"Where are you going?" Emily asked disappointedly as JJ took another step back.

"Inside."

"Jennifer Jereau I finally get the nerve to tell my mother about the love of my life and you just leave while I try and kiss you?" Emily couldn't believe her. The urge to light a cigarette returned though not really as bad as it had been before.

"Well when I can kiss you and taste the sweet Emily I'm use to I'll thank you for standing up for me to your mother until then Emily Prentiss I will not kiss an ashtray." JJ blew her a kiss and disappeared inside the building. Emily couldn't believe her. Reaching into her pocket she discarded the pack of cigarettes and followed JJ into the building. She would get her thanks later one way or another.

AN: I have to say I really miss JJ… so I had to write something with her in it…This is my first Emily/JJ fic…that being said… I really hope you enjoyed it


End file.
